<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Crossed Solicitude by Linyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937534">Star Crossed Solicitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyah/pseuds/Linyah'>Linyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Reader-Insert, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), no beta we die like men, reader is an assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyah/pseuds/Linyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the police capture you and use your brother’s life as incentive, you’re forced to become enemy number one of the largest mafia family in Italy. Your goal? Capture Yamamoto Takeshi and weaken the Vongola family from the inside. </p>
<p>You're about to go head to head with a mafia powerhouse, and when you do, both your worlds begin to crumble. Can you survive long enough to complete your job, or will you be the one to fall?</p>
<p>TYL!Yamamoto x Reader<br/>Onesided! Reader x OC?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old story I started and decided to move over here since this is where I'm most active now that Luna is gone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence around you was deafening. The only sound to comfort you was the jingling of your hand cuffs against the metal table you were secured to. Every once in a while you would find yourself brushing them against each other to make sure you were still conscious. Your arms were freezing from the poor circulation created by your constraints, and you could feel little in them. Even your legs had gone numb from being in this metal chair for so long. It was dark, limiting your perception of time. Not that you minded. At some point, they had flashed the lights on and off, disorienting you. They played horrible screeching noises, and looped useless words to confuse you. Your stomach was void of food, and you were sure you were close to fainting from dehydration. It was all part of their stupid mind games. They were purposely being cruel because they wanted you to cooperate. They wanted to crack you and use you as a vehicle to provide passage into the underground world. And you would be a liar to say that their tactics weren’t working. </p>
<p>You weren’t the first one they had broken down, you knew that for sure. For you were a Sicario, a hired killer. You were one of the few impartial mafia assassins for hire. But how would these pigs have known that had someone not sold you out? There were murmurs amongst the underground society that the Italian authorities had been making another crackdown on the Mafia with a new police chief in charge. It was said that small up and coming families had been hunted down one by one, but they were all rumors. No one fathomed they would have made it this far.</p>
<p>It felt like eons had passed since you had first been thrust into this room. Leaning your head back as far as it could go, you stared up at the black abyss above you. It felt like your eyes were wide open, but you could still see nothing. It was strange. Licking your dry lips did nothing for you as your mouth was dry as well. The suction like pain in your stomach was now a reminder of how you were still alive. Were you alive? You honestly couldn’t tell anymore. </p>
<p>The darkness had so enraptured you that you hadn’t notice someone enter the room until they turned on the light, letting the luminescent light burn your unsuspecting eyes. Giving a strangled yelp, you shut your eyes quickly, throwing your head forward violently, almost knocking it off the table top. </p>
<p>“Good, you’re still awake. That will make things easier.” This unfamiliar male voice sounded pleasantly surprised as they made their way closer to you. “It would’ve been a shame if such a high profile catch like you died so easily.”</p>
<p>The scrape of the metal chair in front of you and the groaning of it underneath the man’s weight made you aware of his intent. He didn’t plan on leaving just yet. </p>
<p>“Do you know where you are?” </p>
<p>Ignoring him, you grit your teeth, blinking away the soreness in your eyes. The brightness made it difficult to see. Squinting, you looked up through blurry vision to look at the man before you. His form was nothing but blurred shapes and muddled colours. Closing your eyes again, you shook your head in an attempt to regain your bearings. </p>
<p>“Do you know why you’re here?” When you didn’t respond he tried again. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth, you gave a garbled curse. Lifting your gaze once more to the incessant man, you gave him a weak glare. “Fuck you.” </p>
<p>The blonde, at first was startled at your language before chuckling good-naturedly. “Great, you’re still coherent.” Easing back against his seat, he smiled at you. “This will be a lot easier then.” </p>
<p>Taking out a manila folder, the man placed it in front of you. The name <b>Vongola</b> was carefully printed on the side. Eyeing the flat manila file with little interest, you turned your tired gaze to the chipper man. “What am I supposed to do with this?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, really. It’s more like what you’re going to do about <i> them</i>.” Opening the folder, the man slipped out seven pictures, all of them being the current guardians of the Vongola family along with their Don. “You see, we’ve collected quite a bit of information over the last few years concerning the Vongola. We understand that they’re currently the largest family in Italy, and still growing. Large problems like these need to be cut at the roots before being thoroughly destroyed.”</p>
<p>Pursing your lips together, you swallowed dryly. “And what does this have to do with me?” </p>
<p>The young man folded his hands upon the table neatly, his smile fading just slightly. “Well, when certain situations arise where government enforcement is limited by protocol, we often…make <i> deals</i> with certain individuals that upon their release, they then begin to work as an….outside source. They take down large profile criminals that we would normally not be able to take down.” </p>
<p>You can feel your throat constrict at the implications of his words, but do little to show it. Biting the inside of your cheek, you think it not smart to voice your question, but your mouth continues without you. “So why am I here?” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked!” The blond man pushes the Vongola file over to reveal another one just beneath. Attached to the side of it with a paper clip is a picture of yourself taken whilst you sipped a coffee at one of your favorite cafés in your neighbourhood. “You see, we don’t just have information on the Vongola, but you as well, <b> Miss ‘Wild Fire’ Cer.</b>” </p>
<p>The mention of your alias makes you regard the man with interest. For him to even know your work name was impressive. </p>
<p>“At the same time, we do also know your given name and that you had left your brother to pursue a life of crime ten years ago.” The man shuffles through the papers within your folder to produce a picture of a young man of similar appearance to you but five years your junior. “Does he know that you do this for a living? Does he know that the money paying for his tuition is blood money? Or would that all be a shock to him when we bring him to jail for conspiring with the Mafia?” </p>
<p>Glaring fiercely at the man, you could feel your stomach pain give way to a burning hatred within your chest. The feeling of your dying will flame tingled beneath the skin of your hands, warming them and urging you to attack. But you understood the threat the man was implying. It was so blatantly in your face, you would’ve had to have been stupid to miss it. Anything you did now, should it not be to his liking, would provide bad repercussions. They had cornered you in all areas before you even knew they were on your tail. </p>
<p>Balling your hands into fists, you felt your anger settle into a dangerous simmer. It would do you no good to let loose now. You could only play to their tune should you want to get out of this as cleanly as possible. Through gritted teeth, you asked one last question, “Who do you want?” </p>
<p>From the Vongola file, the man slipped out a picture of a foreign looking man. His tan skin, dark hair, and easy going smile was something familiar. You knew him as Vongola’s Rain Guardian. One of their top hitmen, and someone very close to Vongola Neo Primo. </p>
<p>“Takeshi Yamamoto.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a long drag of your cigarette, you watched the strange, new, architecture pass you through your open passenger window. If the cabbie had a problem with you lighting up, he made no mention of it as he drove you to your destination. You ground your teeth against the butt of the cigarette, the soft filter crumpled under the pressure. Glaring at the fleeting scenery, your mind drifted back to your meeting with Luciano, the young police commander in charge of the crackdown on the Mafia. He had sent you to Japan in search of the Vongola Guardian with a government jet and all. The man was pulling all the stops it seems, despite his talk of protocol the day he pulled you from the interrogation cell. Recalling that interaction made the hair on your arms stand on end. That man was up to something, and you couldn’t help but play right into his hand.</p>
<p>Balling your free hand until your knuckles turned white, you gave a soft curse beneath your breath. You would go after Luciano once you were done with this damn Vongola Guardian, that much you knew. In fact, you couldn’t wait to get back to Italy just to exact your revenge against that smug son of a bitch. You were an assassin for hire, a Sicario, not a government dog. You would repay him the kindness of threatening your family—tenfold—then hoist him upon the highest building for all the police to see. You would make an example out of him. </p>
<p>You were no one’s toy. No one threatens your family and gets away with it. </p>
<p>“That’ll be 2,500 yen, Miss.” The cabbie turned to you from the driver’s seat, his hand held out for the money you owed. </p>
<p>Observing him silently, you chewed on your cigarette in thought. Judging from the perspiration on his forehead, the silence made the elderly man uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Taking a brief glance at the hotel out your window, you regarded the man once more. His once friendly expression turned to one of unease as he waited for you to respond. Leisurely shuffling a hand through the pocket of your black pants, you pulled out a sum – probably much more than needed—and pressed it into the awaiting hand of the man. “Keep the change,” you mumbled, taking hold of your two briefcases, and exited the vehicle. </p>
<p>You ignored the jubilant thank-you he practically shouted from his window, and moved to the lobby of the small hotel. It took little time to get a room, and settle in. It was a small room, not that you needed a large one; however, much of the Japanese furniture was small and low to the ground. It was good for creating a decent amount of space within such a limited area, much more different in comparison to the things you were used to in Italy. </p>
<p>Locking the door behind you, you began your inspection of the room. Beginning with the large balcony window, you checked an escape route. You were only on the second floor, so if you needed to make a quick escape, that wouldn’t be difficult. Just below was the roof of the parking garage that linked to a small restaurant and an alleyway just beyond that. Even the buildings in the area were low enough for you to run across should you need to slip away. You had perfect view of the street below, should you find yourself compromised, and needed to check for enemy hitmen. This was a good section. Taking mental note of everything, you locked the glass doors, and shut the blinds tight as to blind wandering eyes. You moved on to the rest of the apartment, checking for wire taps, video cameras, bombs, anything at all that signified a third party. When you found nothing, you moved onto your briefcases. </p>
<p>Your first briefcase you set aside into the bedroom. It only carried your clothes, mostly civilian wear, and a couple of fake ID’s that could take you through countries. You would look through it later to make sure everything was in order. Your second briefcase you sat upon the floor, it gave a heavy thud as you did. It was significantly larger than your last one, almost quadruple its size and ten times its weight. Unlocking the buckles, you lifted the top to reveal its contents. Inside the bottom compartment was a large metal cylinder, with a gaping hole the size of your wrist in the top. Silver, with a shine to it, you traced over its faint lines that gave hints of the hidden compartments within. In the top compartment was the second part to it. There were three cylindrical bars placed side by side that would serve as a handle to your weapon. In this briefcase was your specialized war hammer, affectionately named <i>Gioia</i>. Gioia was special in that it was both a melee and a range weapon. Gioia’s head was made up of many parts, holding throwing knives, a pair of hand guns, and several magazines. And when all the compartments are empty, Gioia’s skeleton can still be transformed into a guisarme. She was a beauty, and had saved you on multiple occasions.</p>
<p>Tracing your hands over the weapon tenderly, you resisted the urge to take it out. Instead, you shut the case, locked it, and moved to the bed room to change. It was time to do some sightseeing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silently moving through the streets, you strolled through the bustling market. It was not crowded like Venice during the summer months, not even close, but it was certainly the most life you had seen in this small city thus far. This city, as you from what you understood was called Namimori, just out in the vicinity of Kyoto and Osaka, but not nearly as populated. </p>
<p>The market smelled of sea water and fresh fish. People busied themselves going between vendors, looking for the newest catch and cheapest price. They were all smiling, all happy. They didn’t look like the typical population who had been taken over by the mafia. Vendors owned by the mafia were never happy, never smiling—not the ones you saw at least. The ones you saw were always fearful and shifty eyed like they were being hunted by something carnivorous. But Namimori…had a strange calmness to it. The city’s atmosphere was something akin to a large magnitude of quiet happiness that emanated from its populace and engulfed its entirety. Had Luciano made a mistake by sending you here? And if it was true, and the Vongola did situate themselves here…why? Why would they choose a place so remote, so out of the loop, to occupy?  </p>
<p>Nothing was adding up. </p>
<p>Ahh, but low and behold, there was your answer. A couple of men in black suits and sporting pompadour haircuts, strolled through the market, buying some groceries. They didn’t look like any Mafioso associated with the Vongola that you’ve seen, but they looked like Mafioso none the less. No business men wore haircuts like that, or wore flame rings either. They were definitely a lead. </p>
<p>Moving towards a stall, you greeted its vendor with a bow. She smiled at you, and bowed in response. She looked to be about mothering age, maybe ten years your senior. </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” you began, folding your hands neatly in front of you like a demure young woman of your age might do. “But could you possibly tell me who those men over there might be?” </p>
<p>She followed your gaze over to the two men as they moved to the next stall to find their next buy. Her expression looked puzzled for a moment before lightening up into one of realization. “Oh! Them! They are part of The Foundation I think they’re called. Such a nice group of boys they are. They help keep the peace in the city even when the police can’t make it in time.” </p>
<p>Quirking a brow, you looked at them and back to the vendor. “Really? They look quite scary to me.  Are you sure they’re not up to no good?” </p>
<p>“You must be new here.” The woman smiled kindly at you, giving a soft laugh. “Frightening sometimes, but they mean well. They’re quite scary to see when you do them wrong, but Hibari won’t let them do anything severe. Most of the time it’s a slap on the wrist to get their point across. They come around once in a while and buy my rice.” </p>
<p>You blinked in astonishment at the mention of the Vongola’s Cloud Guardian. “Hibari? You mean Hibari, Kyoya? He lives here?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, last time I checked. Such a secluded man, but he’s mellowed down since his childhood years. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Your heart pounded within your chest. So Hibari was here as well? And not just Hibari, but a group he had created as a separate identity from the Vongola. You were in the thick of Vongola territory and you didn’t even realize it. You needed to tread lightly in this area, much lighter than you had expected. If there was more than one guardian in this city, then you’d definitely be put in a bad position should you get caught. Gripping the hem of your skirt tighter, you urged your body to relax. Now wasn’t the time to think about the repercussions of failure.   </p>
<p>“Ahh, no reason. I met Hibari when we were young, but we lost touch after a while. I hadn’t realized he lived in Namimori or I would have visited him sooner. Do you know where I might reach him?” </p>
<p>She shook her head with a no, her face solemn with sincerity. “The Foundation is really secretive, and don’t really like us talking about them. All I know is that they’re here in Namimori. Sorry.” </p>
<p>You gave her a smile and dismissed the subject with a wave of your hand. “No worries, perhaps I’ll run into him later then.” Fishing out your wallet from your purse, you motioned towards the stock she sold. “How much for the rice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>.x[X]x.</b>
  </p>
</div>After your initial information gathering session at the market, you decided to wander about the streets feeling your way about the city. Actually, the kind vendor you met at the market recommended a sushi bar not too far from there, and when you felt your stomach growl, you couldn’t deny that the foreign cuisine sounded like a good idea. You enjoyed sushi when you had tried it in Italy, so you could only imagine how amazing it would taste in its country of origin. You mouth practically watered at the thought.<p>Seeing the green banner that hung above an unsuspecting wooden building, you made a bee line for it. It matched the description the vendor gave you. There was no sign which titled the bar, and you questioned if you had the correct place. But after glancing around and not finding another building with the same description, you decided to try your luck. </p>
<p>Opening the door, you were greeted with the smell of fresh rice, vinegar, and the aroma of fresh fish. Nope, looks like you got the right place. </p>
<p>“Welcome!” An older male voice greeted with cheer. Bowing slightly, you thanked him for having you, and took a seat at the bar. The place was not so crowded, save for a couple further down and a pair of girls sitting at a table. “What can I get you?” </p>
<p>“Anything and everything, sir. My appetite has grown to be quite the monster.” </p>
<p>The old man gave a good-natured and hearty laugh. “A girl with an appetite! That’s what I like to see! Sushi platter coming right up!” </p>
<p>You enjoyed the man’s company at you went back and forth in conversation. Despite his graying hair and growing wrinkles, you could tell that the man had been very handsome when he was in his prime. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled with knowledge and experience, not only in his craft but with life. He eagerly fed you as much as you could handle, and more. His generosity was something not seen too often in the underground world. When he realized that you were a foreigner, the both of you spoke about Namimori and Japan. He told you great tales of his youth, learning the way of the sword and how he came to settle down in the sushi show with his wife and his son. </p>
<p>“It was a dream of mine to run a sushi bar, you see. Learning to wield a blade certainly came in handy.” To emphasise his point, he tossed a salmon fillet in the air, and with his blade, he reduced it to equally portioned slices which fell perfectly arranged on the plate before pushing it towards you. </p>
<p>Smiling in delight, you gave him a round of applause before gratefully accepting the dish. “You’re quite the talent with the sword, sir. I don’t get to see many people with such sword skill very often.” </p>
<p>There were only a few swordsman good enough to take note of anyway, two of them belonging to the Vongola-- Squalo Superbi, and Takeshi Yamamoto. They were two of the most well-known swordsmen in the world, amongst the underground society anyway, and their skills go unmatched it terms of their swordsmanship. They mastered the same style, from what you heard, the Shiguren Soen Ryu. A unique style on its own, it was particularly well coupled with a swordsman with a rain type dying will flame. </p>
<p>The older man placed his knife on the counter, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The flush of his cheeks showed his humility as your compliment took him by surprise, but he thanked you none the less. “You should really see my son in action. He’s the real master. He probably over took me at the age of 14.” </p>
<p>You smiled at the man’s honesty. His pride in his son emanated from him like rays of sun. “How old is your son, sir? If you don’t mind me asking.” </p>
<p>The man grinned in delight, shuffling through his pockets for something. “Well, he’s probably about your age. He turned 24 this year I believe. I have a picture of him around here somewhere.” </p>
<p>As he shuffled through his pockets, you noticed the young couple on the end, begin to gather up their things. “Thanks for the meal, Yamamoto-san!” </p>
<p>
  <i> Yamamoto? </i>
</p>
<p>“It was great as always!” </p>
<p>As they passed you, you caught a glimpse of the man as they left. His hands were bandaged just like that of a boxer, and his silver tresses were cropped short and spiked upward. A white bandage crossed over the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“Thanks for stopping by, Hana, Ryohei! See you again soon!” </p>
<p>Ryohei? Like Ryohei Sasagawa? The memory of the picture of Vongola’s Sun Guardian flashed in your mind, and low and behold it matched the man leaving the shop with a young woman on his arm. So, not only is the Cloud Guardian and the Rain Guardian residing in Namimori, but the Sun Guardian as well? What kind of joke was this? Even if you managed to get the Rain Guardian out of commission, the Vongola would be hot on your trail. And if you failed…well, no matter whose mercy your life belonged to, if you failed, neither option would end well. </p>
<p>“Ah! Here it is!” The man slid over his photograph to you, a proud grin on his face. “This is my boy! If you want to see some nice sword work, you should take a gander at him in action. Actually, he just got in a couple of days ago from work, if you come back in a couple of hours, I can introduce you to him. I’m sure he’d gladly show such a pretty girl like you around Namimori for a tour or something.”</p>
<p>Accepting the picture from the man, you could almost feel a rush of heat course through you as the smiling face of Takeshi Yamamoto smiled up from the photo. You were sure the colour in your face paled quite a bit as you suddenly felt cold. He was the spitting image of his father, why hadn’t you notice before?</p>
<p>“He’s single too, just so you know. I might be rushing things, but it sure would be nice to have a daughter-in-law as kind and pretty as you are. You’re practically a yamato nadeshiko~” </p>
<p>Looks like it wouldn’t take you long to get your man. He missed the cold look in your eye as he set back to work to fill out an order. Smiling, you thanked the man, and complimented the older Yamamoto at how handsome his son was. Too bad you’d have to break the man’s heart when you take his son away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>